Talk:Potomuri Emnator
Name His name seems to be Potomuri (ポトムリ). Here is clearly a mu (ム) not a ma (マ). Would someone mind moving the page? Bepai | talk | 12:16, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I can't get to that site, it gives me an error. If you have any other proof it's Potomuri, not Potomari, please give it. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 12:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Well.. not another proof, but same picture here and if this one doesn't work here one more, but even smaller. I hope it works. Bepai | talk | 12:47, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Pre-release info Nothing worth adding to the article itself yet, but the short profile added today to the Galaxy site mentions he might not agree anymore on whatever Kuroiwa is doing. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:57, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Merge Perhaps we can merge Mizukawa Minori and Potomuri under the same article? It has been revealed that Potomuri's spirit was controlling both of them Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 19:12, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Category Do you think Potomuri should be put in 'Deceased' category? Potomuri already dead because he lost his body and now he is just a spirit that controls both Mizukawa and the pierrot doll 09:43, October 31, 2013 (UTC) True form? I think it's a bit too early to say that the guy who appeared on the trailer was Potomuri. I myself believe it's him as well, but I think it's a bit too early to add that to his page and say it's him, it might turn out it's not Potomuri after all. We never know. Unlike pregnant adult Kinako, this isn't that clear yet. Even when he had Minori's colors (unlike in the scene with Katra, in which he had black hair. Will he transform Minori's body to look like his own or was that black hair caused by shadows and shades of that scene?). Also this guy looks really suspicious to me. He has kinda modern clothes unlike Katra and Sarjes who look like they're elves from some fantasy series. Also somehow, I kind of got these "evil guy"-vibes from him. He might turn out to be the true enemy, maybe? (He was with those strange machines in that preview and it's seen there will be some kind of laser space weapon in the trailer. Suspicious, I think) Also I'm highly thinking that he might die, in the end of the preview Katra was seen crying while some blue sparkles shattered into pieces in front of her and according to that trailer, they seemed to be close to each other (related? Or maybe he was her servant or something?). Sorry for adding my theories here haha... I'm just highly looking forward this game! It looks really interesting and seems to have great plot. I myself will no be able to play it, but my girlfriend has preordered Supernova, and she'll tell me what happens. She might order Big Bang too at Christmas if her parents allow it. Shincci (talk) 11:58, November 17, 2013 (UTC)